Low on Novacain
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Summary: It’s seventh year, and Herm looks better than ever. Will a certain dragon get in her way? Rated T for some language!
1. RunIn With a Dragon

A/N: Another story started without finishing the others? **GASP!** Yeah, people, I know I have to update my other stories, and I promise you they will all be updated by March sometime. So enjoy this story while I finish writing the others.

Low on Novocain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Never will.

Summary: It's seventh year, and Herm looks better than ever. Will a certain dragon get in her way?

Chapter 1: Run-In With a Dragon

It was almost eleven and Hermione was not ready. The train would be leaving soon. She threw some clothes haphazardly into her trunk, but made sure she had all her books (for she didn't want detention), and the many necessary items that went along with being a woman. So, she took her shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed – all in about five minutes.

"Hermione!" her mother called from the kitchen. "We have to leave or you'll miss the train!"  
She sighed. "I know, mother!"

Then she trudged down the stairs with trunk in one hand, wand in the other. She was in a particularly bad mood, and only worsened it by stubbing her toe on her trunk as she placed it on the ground beside her mother's car.

They drove silently to King's Cross. Hermione thought about Ron and Harry, and how they hadn't owled her all summer. And about her last year at Hogwarts and how she was Head Girl. And how she had gotten a tan and some lowlights and was starting to look more womanly. Summer had definitely been good to her.

When they finally stopped, her father helped her out of the car and onto the platform, and then proceeded to hand her her trunk and kiss her on the forehead. Her mother drew her into a tight hug and said, "Oh, Hermione, dear. We're going to miss you. I hope you have a great last year at that school of yours. We'll see you in June! Goodbye!"

Hermione watched as her mother and father drove off without another word to her, and then made her way to the platform. It was unusually crowded. _Probably for the better_, she decided. And then, _Probably first years._ She pushed her way past some people and leaned casually on the barrier that took her to Platform 9 ¾.

The platform was bustling with activity. Tons of people stood together in groups or with their families, and tons of first and second years stood around looking scared. Hermione spotted some of her friends and gradually pushed her way over to them.

"Hey Harry!" she said. "Ron, Ginny, Parvati," she added as an afterthought, nodding.

"Hermione! You look great!" Ginny squealed. "How was your summer.?"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati conversed excitedly and giggly about their summers. They didn't really care, so they headed to their compartment on the train.

"So, Hermione, meet anyone special this summer?" Ginny said innocently.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Naw, I don't think I'll ever be able to get someone."

"With your looks?!" Ginny said. "You could easily get a guy! I'd just about kill to have your looks." Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked.

Both Ginny and Parvati shouted, "YES!"

Draco stood with Blaise just a few feet away from the Hogwarts Express. He was in a grumpy and daring mood, and knew just who he wanted to bother.

_Target sighted. Mudblood Granger just fifteen feet away. Talking with Weaselette and a Patil. _He sighed, then dragged Blaise over to where Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati were talking.

"Mudblood," he said loathsomely.

"Malfoy," she said in the same manner.

"How was your summer, _stupid mudblood?_ Off with Potty and the Weasel?"

Hermione was disgusted. "You _bastard!_ God only knows who you've been screwing. Probably almost half the entire student population!"

**SLAP!!**

"_Bitch._ Don't you ever speak to me that way again," Draco spat.

Now it was Hermione's turn.

**SLAP!!**

"Malfoy, you are a prat. You will always be this, therefore, I will speak to you however and whenever I would like. Nothing can stop me. Not even _you._ So go shove a quill up your ass."

Draco was taken aback. He hadn't known the mudblood had this much courage in her. The bitch was usually stupid coward, afraid to stick up for herself. Apparently, the sun had done more good to her than just a fantastic tan (even he had to admit the mudblood looked pretty good).

"Good-bye, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. And with that, she walked away.

Author's Note: Was it good? It was longer than most of my first chapters, so…I'm not sure. But anyway, only 79 days left of school and 85 days until Pirates of the Caribbean 3. I'm so excited. Plus, July is now my favorite month of the year. HARRY POTTER 7 AND HARRY POTTER 5 IN ONE MONTH!!!!!!!!! Yippeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, now I've calmed myself. Please review. I get very depressed if no one reviews my stories, so…If you want more chapters, you're gonna have to review.

CHEERS!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cheers

Author's Note: Ciao, everybody!!! I am actually in a pretty good for once. So, yeah…just remember…vampires will never hurt you…and…Gerard Way is so emo his action figure actually fell apart……whatever….

Low on Novocain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Never will.

Summary: It's seventh year, and Herm looks better than ever. Will a certain dragon get in her way?

Chapter 2: Cheers

Several minutes later (after speaking with her friends for a few more minutes), Hermione stepped into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Apparently, the Head Boy and Head Girl got their own compartment, which was nice, since they had worked hard to achieve those titles.

Then, something dawned on her, and she screamed, "Malfoy?! What are you doing in the _Heads' Compartment_?! Do you exist solely to piss me off?!"

Draco made his famous face and sneered. "Well, what do you know, Granger doesn't know _everything!_ Apparently she didn't know that I was Head Boy. Yeah, it's true. I'm Head Boy. So you can stop gaping at me and get out."

Hermione was fuming, but she sat down on one of the cushion things in the compartment anyway. "Malfoy, you are a prick! And I will not get out! I worked just a hard – no! I worked harder than you to get this position. You do not deserve it. You are a…a stupid arrogant bastard who does not deserve to even be alive!"

"Geez, Granger, what's stuck up your ass? Or are you just PMSing? Huh?" Draco said that last part with just a tiny trace of a smirk.

That was it. Hermione had had enough. "Malfoy! You have two options: You can either get out of this compartment right now, or you can stay here and just not talk to me or even look at me for the rest of the train ride."

Draco did a mock impression of someone thinking very deeply. "I'm sorry, mudblood, but I juts can't oblige to either of those suggestions. I guess you're stick with me, but that doesn't mean I won't talk to you."

Hermione fumed, then regained composure. Then she smiled sweetly her best smile and said, "Very well."

HG DM HG DM HG DM

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville sat together in a now 'un-deserted' compartment. Nobody had much to say, because Hermione wasn't there to annoy. It was awfully lonely.

Finally, Ginny spoke up. "Harry, do you want to come with me to…um…yeah…"

Harry looked around eagerly (but not too eagerly, for he didn't want Ron to have a cow), and nodded. "We'll be right back," he told Ron and Neville.

They nodded.

So Harry and Ginny left the compartment and were in the aisle of the train. "Where do you want to, um, you know…?" Harry said.

"Let's try the other end of the train," Ginny suggested looking around to see that no one was there to overhear them.

They walked briskly holding hands passing one or two people on their way, trying not to look to eager. But then they heard something from down the other end…and it sounded like…Hermione?

As they became closer to the voice, they soon realized that were not one, but two voices coming from the compartment. Harry slid the door open, Ginny clinging to his arm with a smile on her face, which quickly faded.

"Stupid fucking bitch!" they heard someone say, and then when they realized who it was, they entered the compartment and Harry punched the person in the face.

HG DM HG DM HG DM

"Damn it, Potter, what was that for?!"

"You called her a bitch! Don't ever let me hear you talking to Hermione like that again, or…or…or something…"

Draco had stood up and placed his wand at Harry's throat, forcing Harry to tip his head back. Harry gulped. "Well well well, if it isn't Potty and the Weaselette. Wonder what they're up to? Planning on finding a empty compartment? Well I'm afraid that won't happen because they're full up."

Harry became angrier, and knocked Draco's hand away. Draco, left stunned, but quickly recovering from his shock, waved his wand and muttered, "Confondere!" (Italian for confuse) and Harry turned away, obviously confused about who he was fighting and directed a spell towards Hermione, which she coherently dodged.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and went for his hand. She shouted, "Restore da confusione!" (Italian for restore out of confusion) and Harry was instantly back in his place.

Almost at once, Harry and Draco raised their wands simultaneously, but Hermione jumped in between them and said, "Stop it! The both of you, stop it! We don't need any of this fighting on the train. Not ever do we need it! But could you just stop fighting for the next couple of hours? Frankly? I'm sick of it. So just shut up and leave each other alone."  
Draco and Harry were stunned, but nodded, afraid of Hermione and her peculiar behavior. But they lowered their wands, then Harry and Ginny left through the compartment door.

"Wow, Granger," Draco said when they were gone. "You really know how to yell at people and make their day a whole lot better."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Cheers."

HG DM HG DM HG DM

Author's Note: Wow…that was the longest amount of pages I have ever written…five pages…wow…I am just astonished at myself. I realized today that I write a whole lot better when I don't write it out on paper first, not to mention that it's longer, because you know how when you write stuff first and then type it, it gets shorter...? Anyway, that was, like, a major run on sentence, but whatever…I'm happy because this chapter was really long for me. More than a thousand words, too. Man, I love I practically live on here. Like, seriously, I would not be able to live without fanfiction. But you should know that I hate slash pairings and male pregnancies. I mean, that is totally disgusting(no offense to slashers, I'm not saying that their badly written.)

Anyway, I hope that everyone has a nice week at school or work or whatever. And I know that this is such a long author's note, but whatever. HAPPY MONDAY!!!!!!!!


	3. Why?

Author's Note: Hi, everyone who actually still reads my stories after a long absence. So, I'm here, writing chapter 3 and I actually have no clue what it's going to be about, so check in with me at the end of the chapter, okay?

Low on Novocain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Never will.

Summary: It's seventh year, and Herm looks better than ever. Will a certain dragon get in her way?

Chapter 3: Why?

When Harry and Ginny had left, and everything had calmed down, Hermione and Draco sat in their compartment, one facing the door, and the other facing out the window. Neither of them said a word to each other until Hermione spoke.

"Why do you hate me?"

Draco turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"I said, 'Why do you hate me?'"

Draco sighed. "Look, I'm just going to be frank with you, but you better not tell anyone what I'm about to say. I pretty much only hate you because my father says I should. My father – he's a pretty powerful man, even while he's locked up in that blasted Azkaban. He can still pretty much do whatever he chooses so to do. So, naturally, if I were to disobey him in some way, do you know what could happen to me? He would hunt me down, beat me, and then curse me until I most likely died. Okay? So that's why I hate you."

Hermione chanced a stolid glance at him. "So, why can't we just get along when no one's there to see? I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone. So, what to you say, Malfoy? Deal?" She extended her hand.

He looked at the hand, thought about it for a moment, then extended his own, but hesitated, then went all the way to meet hers. They shook. "Agreed. But no one can know."

Hermione nodded. _Wow, his hands are soft, not rough like I would expect them to be,_ she thought.

"Good."

HG DM HG DM HG DM

Harry and Ron pushed their way to the Gryffindor table, knocking the little second years out of they way. They wanted to get a good seat for when Hermione made her speech as Head Girl. It would be her first one of the year.

When everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood up, clapped his hands, and the whole room became hushed. Dumbledore spoke:

"Now, as you all may know, or may not know, this year we are striving for Inter-House Unity. This means we want all of the four houses to be friends with each other, and not have conflicts. So, in order to attempt this, we are placing the current Head Boy and Head Girl in the same common room this year. They will live together peacefully, or they will lose house points. And so, in response to this, let me introduce our Head Boy and Girl! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, would you please come up here?!"

Hermione lifted herself carefully out of her seat and walked up to where Dumbledore was standing, while Draco got up and walked very straightly to him. He nearly tripped on the way up the stairs.

"Our….Head Boy and Girl!" Dumbledore said between the bouts of laughter coming from the student body.

Hermione and Draco smiled at the students.

"Miss Granger, you may step up and present your speech," Dumbledore said, motioning at her.

She nodded and began. "Hello. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For some people, it may be your first, for others, it may be your last. But despite that, let it be your best. Get involved. We have so much to do at Hogwarts. Join the Quidditch Team, or a study group, or say, the Potions Club. Do whatever you can to make friends. They'll always be there for you, so get on their good sides. And no matter what anyone says, be yourself and don't let anyone bring you down. Thank you."

The students clapped and Hermione beamed at them, taking a step backwards and bumping into Draco, whose arms went up immediately to prevent her from falling. Of course, this was a very subtle move, and no one caught except for a few teachers, including Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney, who looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, you two may go back to your seats."

The feast continued without anything unusual happening, and so when they were told to do so, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

HG DM HG DM HG DM

Hermione laughed to herself as she sat in front of the fire in the common room. It had been so long since she had been here; almost 3 months. She missed it here, and was saddened that it would not be her common room for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts. Instead she would share the Heads' Common Room with Malfoy.

Harry and Ron came over to her and sat themselves on the floor in front of her chair, a bottle of butterbeer in each one's hand. "So, Hermione, how do you think living with Malfoy is going to be? Bet it'll be a nightmare that'll haunt you for the rest of your life. You'll be crying 'Malfoy, sod off and leave me alone' for the rest of your days I bet," Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "I'll live, I guess. I guess I just have to accept that that's what Dumbledore thinks is best for Hogwarts, so I'll go along with it and _try_ not to complain for as long as I can," she explained. "But still. He's going to be a terror," she said, knowing full well he was going to try not to be.

Ron laughed.

"Hey, guys, well I better be going. I don't want Malfoy to go and change the password on me. I want some sleep tonight. So, I'll talk to you in the morning?" Hermione said.

They nodded.

"Okay."

HG DM HG DM HG DM

Luckily, Draco had not changed the password, so Hermione got in the common room easily and without fail. She was glad he had not, because she was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Or curl up on the couch in front of the fire. That would work too.

Draco was sitting on the couch, though, when she arrived, so that was out of the question. She muttered a "Good night" to him, then proceeded to go into her room and collapse on the bed, muscles aching and tried from a long day.

Meanwhile, Draco looked at her door and thought quietly to himself.

Author's Note: So, do you like this new chappie? Cause I do. So, review it, put it in your favorites, all that good stuff. Yeah. Good Night. Adios.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!


End file.
